barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Picture This!
Picture This! is the 18th episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids are spending the day doing arts and crafts and learn that everyone is different and special in their own way. Guest star Tomie dePaola drops by to help out. Song List #Barney Theme Song #Tosha Put The Kettle On #Everyone Is Special #The Rainbow Song #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #It's Nice Just To Be Me #I Love You Cast *Barney *Julie *Shawn *Michael *Tosha *Tomie De Paola Trivia *This is the first time Shawn is seen wearing glasses. *This is the first time the current version of "Everyone Is Special" is sung. *This is the only time Michael and Julie are both seen together. *This is the first appearance of Tomie De Paola. *This is the only time that Michael appears with Shawn wearing glasses. This is also the last time they appear together. *Shawn's socks that don't match are similar to Tina's socks that don't match in "Oh, What A Day!" which are a blue sock and a green sock. *Julie wears the same clothes from Day of the Diesels, The Great Robot Race and The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka!. And a long hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from The Golden Hammer and The Alphabet Zoo. And a short hair. *Michael wears the same clothes from It's Easy When We Do Our Work? and Once Upon a Dino Tale. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from The City Mouse And The Country Mouse. And a high pony tail. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Peter Rabbit". *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 15 for Original Aired Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (1996 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Soon on March 2023 on YouTube (1997 Version) Part 1 to 27 Coming Soon on YouTube!!! 1997 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) # Picture This Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Picture This) # End Credits # Notice Warning Episode Screen (1997) # Barney's Colors and Shapes Trailer # Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer # Barney's Sense-Sational Day Trailer Clip from Picture This! # Barney Theme Song (Tree-Mendous Trees!'s version) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees!) # Hi Shawn and Tosha (A Very Special Mouse!) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from A Very Special Mouse!) # Barney comes to life (Day & Night!) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Day & Night!) # Barney Polly Put the Kattle On (2000 version) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm!) # Hi Michael (If the Shoe Fits...) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from If the Shoe Fits...) # Let's Make our selfs! (Clip and audio from Picture This! and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile) # Let's Make Our Own Selfs! (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) # It's a Picture!!!! (Clip from Picture This! (with the audio) and Audio from You've Got to Have Art! and All About Me!) # Barney Everyone is Special (1992 Version) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # When He Grows Up To Be An Artist! Tomie Meets Here! (Clip and audio from Picture This! and Audio from Barney's Band!) # Tomie comes to visit! (Clip from Picture This! (with the audio) and Audio from What a World We Share and Oh Brother... She's My Sister!) # Barney The Rainbow Song (Barney's Sense-Sational Day!'s version) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Barney Do Your Ears Hang Low? (1992 version) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) # Tomie leaving before drawing pictures! (Clip and audio from Picture This! and Audio from Round and Round We Go) # Let's making our silly book! Let's make it! (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from A Picture of Health and It's Tradition!) # Let's Make Our Own Our Silly Book! (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Our Silly Book ("I Just LOVE Bugs") (Clip and audio from Picture This! and Audio from "I Just LOVE Bugs", Barney's Fun & Games and Let's Eat!) # Tosha's Foot Prints!! (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Red, Yellow and Blue!) # Barney's Making Silly Book! (Clip and audio from Picture This! and Audio from Easy Does It!) # Barney It's Nice Just to Be Me! (2004 Version) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from All About Me!) # The Picture of Our Silly Book is the finally complete! (Count Me In!'s version) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Count Me In!) # Barney I love you Part 17 (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show and Classical Cleanup!) # Barney comes to play (Let's Build Together!) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # Barney Says Segment (Picture This!) (for Drewit1 - I'll upload the Season 2 episodes) #And remember, I Love You! (Tick Tock Clocks!'s version) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) #Barney End Credits (Hola, Mexico!'s version) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Hola, Mexico!) Audio from Picture This! #Barney Theme Song (Picture This!' version) (Clip from The Good Egg: Kenya and Audio from Picture This!) # Hi Hannah (Picture This!'s version) (Clip from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from Picture This!) # Barney comes to life (Picture This!) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from Picture This!) # Barney Tosha Put the Kettle On (1993 Version) (Clip from Tea-riffic Manners and Audio from Picture This!) # Hannah is having sleepover! (Clip from Good, Clean Fun! (with the audio) and Audio from Picture This! and Count Me In!) # Let's Go Outside to play it! (Clip and audio from I Can Do That! and Audio from Picture This!) # Let's Make our own Puppets! (Clip and audio from Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode) and Audio from Picture This!) # Barney Everyone is Special (1993 version) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from Picture This!) # Let's see the moon and stars! (Clip and audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Audio from Picture This!) # Hi Michael (Picture This!) (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from Picture This!) # Barney The Rainbow Song (Season 2 Version) (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from Picture This!) # Barney Do Your Ears Hang Low? (1993 Version) (Clip from Rabbits and Audio from Picture This!) # Barney and Friends I Love You (How Does Your Garden Grow?'s version) (Clip from Saves the Day! and Audio from How Does Your Garden Grow?, Picture This! and Playing Music Video with Friends) # Let's Make the X-Ray with chalk! (Clip from A Picture of Health and Audio from Picture This!) # Little Miss Muffet (Picture This!) (Clip from "I Just LOVE Bugs" and Audio from Picture This!) # Sneezes (Picture This!'s version) (Clip from You Can Be Anything and Audio from Picture This!) # The Dinner is fun! (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from Picture This!) # All Foot Prints! (Clip from Red, Yellow and Blue! and Audio from Picture This!) # Let's Get Clean Up!!!!! All Flowers! (Clip and audio from Sweet As Honey! and Audio from Picture This!) # Barney It's Nice Just to Be Me! (1993 Version) (Clip from Differences and Audio from Picture This!) # A Surprise for X-Ray on Bones for a Heart! (Picture This!'s version) (Clip from A Picture of Health and Audio from Picture This!) # Barney I love you Part 12 (Clip from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Picture This! and The Exercise Circus!) # Barney I love you Part 31 (Clip from It's Time for Counting and Audio from Barney Goes to School (1996) and Picture This!) # It's Time for Counting I Love You (Clip and audio from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Barney Goes to School (1996) and Picture This!) # It's Time for Counting I Love You and End Credits (Clip and audio from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Barney Goes to School (1996), Picture This! and More Barney Songs!) # Barney comes to play (Picture This!) (Clip from Shawn & the Beanstalk and Audio from Picture This!) # Barney Says Segment (Picture This!) (for Drewit1 - I'll upload the Season 2 episodes) # And remember, I Love You! (Picture This!'s version) (Clip from It's a Happy Day! and Audio from Picture This!) # Barney End Credits (Picture This!'s version) (Clip from Carnival of Numbers (episode) and Audio from Picture This!) Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation